Music of My Heart
by cherylwoo
Summary: Kuroko loves it when Akashi plays the violin. He is delightfully surprised when he wakes up in the middle of the night to find Akashi playing the violin. This is my submission for AkaKuroValentine2016 for my Akashi #83.


Kuroko's eyes jolted open and he sat up in bed. A nightmare had woken him up, but he couldn't remember what it was about. All he remembered was the sensation of falling, which was what woke him up in the first place.

Kuroko looked sideways, expecting to see Akashi sleeping beside him. Honestly, he wanted to snuggle up to his lover to get some comfort after his nightmare. Having Akashi's arms around him soothed Kuroko and he knew how to use it to his advantage whenever he was anxious or stressed. However, the space beside him on the bed was void of the redhead. When Kuroko ran his hand on top of the bedsheet, there were no remnants of Akashi's body heat. Instead, the area was cold. That meant that Akashi had already been out of bed for quite a while now.

Kuroko gave a shuddering sigh as he willed his heart to calm down.

That was when Kuroko heard it. The sweet melody from a violin was sifting through the bedroom door.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment to savour the song. He often heard Akashi play the violin, as Akashi claimed that playing the violin relaxed him. It was the first instrument Akashi learned how to play and thus, he was most familiar with it, so playing the violin came most naturally to him. Kuroko enjoyed listening to Akashi play the violin, and sometimes even requested that his boyfriend entertain him with it. So, Kuroko was more or less familiar with Akashi's vast repertoire of music. However, this song was new. Kuroko was not familiar with it. He had never heard it before.

Quietly, Kuroko got out of bed and silently padded towards the direction of the music. He ended up in the living room.

For a moment, Kuroko just stood there, observing and admiring Akashi as he played the violin. Akashi had a certain poise and grace, and it was especially apparent when his body was tilted slightly to the side, and violin clutched between his chin and his shoulder as he moved the bow smoothly.

Eventually, Akashi stopped playing, but it was evident to Kuroko that the song was not finished. The last note hung in the air like an unfinished sentence. Akashi removed the instrument from below his chin. Both his arms dropped to his side, the left hand holding the violin and the right hand holding the bow. Akashi bowed his head. It looked like he was deep in thought.

"What is the title of that song?" Kuroko spoke up, walking slowly towards Akashi.

Kuroko could see Akashi start. It was evident that he didn't expect to have company.

Akashi turned around to face Kuroko. He gave Kuroko a weak smile. "It doesn't have a title," he replied. "I'm sorry, did my playing wake you up?"

Kuroko shook his head. By then, he was directly in front of Akashi. He reached out to run his hands down Akashi's upper arm. "No, it didn't. I heard you playing when I was already awake," said Kuroko. "And what do you mean it doesn't have a title?"

Akashi chuckled nervously. "Well, I composed it. I'm not even done yet."

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Did it sound bad?"

"No!" Kuroko quickly said. "Not at all! In fact, it sounded beautiful – very harmonious, very calming."

Akashi smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he said. "I composed it for you. I actually didn't plan on you listening to it just yet."

Kuroko felt warmth creep up his cheeks. "For… for me?" he squeaked.

Akashi nodded. "I wanted to give you something a little… different from my conventional gifts," he explained.

Kuroko pursed his lips. "Seijuurou-kun…" Even though he truly appreciated every present that Akashi gave him, Kuroko often felt guilty when Akashi gave him things, because he didn't earn as much money to be able to reciprocate the gesture very often. Kuroko bought gifts for Akashi once in a while, and budgeted his finances to be able to splurge a little bit more on special occasions such as Valentine's day, Akashi's birthday, anniversaries… but that was it.

Akashi laughed quietly. "I know what you are going to say," he said, transferring his bow to his other hand and using his right hand to affectionately ruffle Kuroko's hair. "But I am going to maintain my position that you just give in and allow me to love you by pampering you with random gifts from time to time. I don't want anything in return – having your presence with me is good enough."

Kuroko exhaled a puff of breath. He knew that there was no point arguing with Akashi. "Have you been purposely waiting for me to go to sleep before working on the composition?"

"Not really," replied Akashi. "I just couldn't sleep tonight, so I thought I'd work on it. Usually, I just compose the song in my head while going about my life."

"Is there something on your mind to cause you to be unable to sleep?" Kuroko was worried – Akashi not sleeping did not sit well in his heart. It was not healthy.

"Not really. Sometimes, I just get these bouts of insomnia – it's nothing to worry about. If I lie down long enough, I'll eventually drift off," said Akashi. "This time, I just thought I'd do something productive instead."

"Oh." Then, Kuroko yawned a gigantic yawn.

"You should go back to bed," Akashi told Kuroko gently.

"Come with me," said Kuroko. "You need to sleep too."

Akashi merely smiled lovingly at Kuroko. "Why don't I play you a song to put you to sleep?"

Kuroko leaned forward to plant a kiss on Akashi's lips. "That would be nice. I love it when you play the violin," he replied. "But promise me you'll go to sleep after that?"

"I promise."

Akashi took Kuroko's hand, leading him to the sofa and sat him down on it. Kuroko made himself comfortable by drawing his knees up and snuggling into the cushion pillows.

Akashi took his bow with his right hand and lifted the violin to place it below his chin. Then, he began playing. Kuroko recognised the tune as the "Autumn" concerto of "The Four Seasons" work by Antonio Vivaldi. It was his favourite concerto from the work.

Kuroko's eyes slipped close as he relished the sweet melody of the song. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Akashi was in the middle of playing the quietest part of the first movement of the "Autumn" concerto when he glanced over at his lover to find his eyes closed and body resting comfortably on the back of the couch.

Akashi stopped bowing and called out softly to Kuroko. "Tetsuya?"

There was no reply. Kuroko was clearly back in dreamland.

Akashi smiled to himself. Now, he had a promise to keep. He could work on his composition some other time. Silently, Akashi placed his violin back into its case, and hung the bow on its holder in the case after loosening it.

Akashi approached Kuroko's form. He gathered the blue-haired man into his arms to lift him so that Akashi could carry him back to their bedroom.

Upon entering their shared bedroom, Akashi tucked Kuroko underneath the blankets, and got into the other side of the bed. He rolled over to face Kuroko and draped an arm over Kuroko's torso, pulling the smaller man closer to him. Akashi inhaled Kuroko's comforting scent.

"Sweet dreams, my darling," Akashi whispered. Then, he shut his eyes so that he too, could attempt to go to sleep.


End file.
